Why can't I live without you?
by LightningXx
Summary: Après la fin de Final Fantasy XIII, le groupe se sépare. Serah part avec Snow, Hope retourne chez son père, Sazh reste avec son fils Dajh et Lightning continue sa vie seule. Mais si le destin avait prévu une route plus longe pour Lightning Sazh ?
1. Chapter 1

_Titre: Why can't I live without you?_

_Pairing: Sazh x Lightning_

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Amour/Drame_

_Warning: scenes sensuelles_

_Summary: __Après la fin de Final Fantasy XIII, le groupe se sépare. Serah part avec Snow, Hope retourne chez son père, Sazh reste avec son fils Dajh et Lightning continue sa vie seule. Mais si le destin avait prévu une route plus longe pour Lightning Sazh ? _

_

* * *

_

C'était le jour le plus beau pour Serah et Snow, c'était le jour de leur mariage. Tout le monde était là, tout paraissait si paisible ce jour-là.

-'' Je vais un peu prendre l'air.'' Disait Lightning aux autres. Ils étaient tous dans une grande salle, il y avait pleins de monde, mais elle ne supporté pas de rester dans une salle ou il y avait trop de monde.

-'' Pas de problème.'' Répondit les deux jeunes mariés. Il se fessait déjà tard et il fessait déjà noir dehors, mais la lune reflété toute sa beauté sur un lac près d'ici, et les décorations du mariage qui donnait une ambiance agréable. Peu de gens dehors, moins de bruit, c'était juste agréable.

-'' Papa, est-ce que je peux accompagner Lightning ?'' Demanda le jeune Dajh qui était dans la salle avec les autres.

-'' Hmm…C'est d'accord. Mais tu restes auprès d'elle !'' Il n'était pas vraiment sur de le laisser, Lightning n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à surveiller un gosse.

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui faire si Dajh tomberait et se ferrait mal ? Ou s'il disparaitrait ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui faire ? « Passa dans les pensées de Sazh.

-'' Coucou Lightning.'' Disait Dajh à Lightning avec un grand sourire.

-'' Coucou… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

-'' J'avais envie de te suivre.'' Voilà une réponse simple. Lightning ne pouvait comme meme pas faire la froide contre un petit gamin ? Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire, signe que ça ne la gênait pas. Mais elle remarque une chose : il avait l'air très fatigué le petit. Mais c'était normal pour son jeune âge.

-'' Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué. Je te ramène chez ton père.'' Disait-elle en se tournant vers la direction de la salle.

-'' Non je ne veux pas ! C'est si beau ici ! Je veux rester !''Disait-il en prenant la main de Lightning.

-'' Comme tu veux… Tu veux aller t'asseoir dans l'herbe près du lac ?'' Proposa Lightning avec une voix douce. Le grand sourire de Daj était assez pour voir que c'était un oui, et il courra vers le lac.

-'' Attention Dajh !'' Cria Lightning, peur qu'il tombe ou quoi que ce soit.

-'' Ici c'est bien.'' Disait-il en s'asseyant par terre. La jeune femme se mettait à son tour dans l'herbe, et regardait le reflet de la lune sur l'eau.

-'' Je suis fatigué…'' Murmura le petit Dajh et mettait sa tête sur l'épaule de Lightning. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle resta immobile. Tout doucement, la tête de Dajh tomba sur sa poitrine, et elle sursauta sur le moment, mais le prenait dans les bras pour après se lever. Elle le fessait délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller, et une fois sur ses deux jambes, elle se dirigea vers la salle pour le ramener chez son père. Quand Sazh vu les deux bras de son fils autour du cou de Lightning, sa tête que reposait sur son épaule, il se précipita vers eux.

-'' Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé ?'' S'inquiéta Sazh.

-'' Il s'est juste endormi… Je te le rends.'' Et il prenait son fils dans ses bras. C'était la première fois après la mort de sa femme, qu'une autre femme prenait son fils dans ses bras. C'était un moment bizarre pour lui, même s'il trouvait que lui-même était bizarre.

-'' Merci Lightning…'' Disait-il d'une voix tremblante.

-'' Pas de merci.'' Elle remarqua assez vite qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez Sasz à ce moment, et il ne put s'en pécher de demander s'il y avait quelque chose.

-'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air bizarre ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

-'' C'est que…euh… Après la mort de ma femme, aucune autre femme jusque maintenant a pris Dajh dans ses bras comme tu l'as fait…'' Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, avait-elle fait quelque chose de déplacé ?

-'' Je…euh…je…'' Mais elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, et courra dehors. Elle qui pensait faire quelque chose de bien… Voilà qu'on l'a rejeté. Mais est-ce que c'était l'intention de Sazh ?

* * *

-'' Voilà, c'est ton dernier bagage.'' Disait Lightning en fermant le coffre de la voiture de Snow. C'était le jour du départ de Serah.

-'' Merci de m'avoir aidé avec les bagages, grande-sœur.'' Elle avait un gros sourire accroché aux lèvres, ce qui était assez pour Lightning pour la laisser partir. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir vivre toute seule maintenant, mais elle voulait juste le bonheur de sa sœur.

-'' A la prochaine !'' Cria Serah et Snow, et Lightning resta seule derrière. Les voilà partis maintenant… Elle se retourna vers la direction de sa maison, maintenant si vide ? Elle resta quelques minutes immobiles, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle manquait déjà la présence de sa sœur, elle se sentait seule, elle se sentait mal.

'' Je suis égoïste. Je ne vais comme même pas obligé ma sœur à rester auprès de moi juste pour mon bonheur ?'' Se disait-elle. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher de penser à ses parents qui sont mort a son jeune âge. Sa mère l'avait quitté quand elle avait juste quinze ans, juste sur son anniversaire elle l'avait quitté. C'était un traumatisme pour elle : rien de plus grave que sa mère qui meurt sur le jour de son anniversaire. Elle voulait plus perdre des amis ou de la famille, et maintenant Serah partait vivre assez loin d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle était morte…

* * *

-'' Papa, est-ce que je pourrais revoir Lightning ?'' Demanda Dajh en se mettant à table.

-'' Pourquoi tu voudrais ça ?'' Il était plutôt étonné de cette question.

-'' Elle est gentille.'' Gentille ? Parce-que l'autrefois elle l'avait porté ? N'importe qui aurait fait ça ?

-'' J'essayerais de la contacter.'' Répondit-il simplement.

-'' Bon, tu dois aller à l'école. On part.'' Et ils montaient tous les deux dans la voiture. Une fois Dajh a l'école, Sasz décida d'aller faire un tour dans le centre-ville. Il marchait en regardant sur sa gauche, ou il se trouvait un grand magasin de jouets pour enfants. A quelques mètres justes devant lui, marchait Lightning. Elle sortait de la pharmacie et était occupée à ranger tous les médicaments qu'elle avait achetés. Et en ne pas faire attention, Sazh bouscula Lightning et elle tomba par terre. Les paquets de cachets qu'elle avait achetés tomba devant le pieds de Sasz, et il les ramassait.

-'' Lightning ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne fessais pas attention !'' S'exclama-t-il. Elle se mettait debout en regardant Sazh non pas avec un air froid, mais plutôt avec un air d'angoisse. Il lissa sur un des paquets de cachets –Antidouleurs extra-fort.- Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire le reste que Lightning arrachait ses paquets de ses mains.

-'' Tu es malade ?'' Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-'' Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter…'' Et elle partait en laissant Sazh seule avec ses pensées trouble. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était tellement pressée, et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'elle fessait avec un tas de médicaments ?

* * *

Premier chapitre un peu ennuyeux peut-être… Mais dans les prochains chapitres je promets un peu plus d'approchement entre Sazh et Lightning D


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

-'' Papa, je crois que je vais aller visiter mes amis.'' Disait Hope. Ca faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et il aimerait bien voir comment les autres vont.

-'' Bien sur Hope.'' Le père s'en fiché un peu, il ne s'intéressé jamais à ce qui Hope voulait ou aimait, et surtout après la mort de sa mère, le père de Hope le voyait comme rien quoi. Sans rien dire de plus, il quitta la maison. Les moments qu'il avait passé avec ses amis, était les moments les moments les plus beau pour lui. Même s'il y avait des moments difficiles, il ne se sentait pas seule. Il avait décidé d'aller voir Lightning en premier, en espérant qu'elle n'était pas au travail. En arrivant devant sa porte, il sonna, et entendit du bruit. Et quand la porta s'ouvra, ce n'était pas Lightning, mais une vieille dame.

-'' Puis-je vous aider ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Il était étonné de voir une vieille dame, et non Lightning.

-'' Est-ce que Lightning est là ?'' Demanda Hope un peu gêné.

-'' Euh…non… Il y a une semaine qu'elle a déménagé…'' Répondit-elle.

-'' Ah… Vous savez sa nouvelle adresse ?''

-'' Non… Désolé…'' Alors voilà une surprise, Lightning avait déménagé

-'' Merci. Au revoir.'' Disait-il avant de repartir. Il était déçu de ne pas l'avoir vu, et surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas sa nouvelle adresse. Il avait donc décidé d'aller voir Sazh, et une fois devant sa maison, il sonna. Quand la porte s'ouvra, c'était bien Sazh, et non une inconnue.

-'' Ah, mon petit Hope !'' Disait Sazh quand il vu que s'était Hope. Il le faisait rentrer, avec un grand sourire. Pendant un long moment ils avaient parlés de tout et de n'importe quoi, rigolait sur tout ce qu'il avait vécu ensemble.

-'' Dis Hope, est-ce que tu as encore entendu quelque chose de Light ?'' Demanda Sazh.

-'' Ben… Je voulais juste te demander la même chose… Je sais seulement qu'elle a déménagé…'' Sazh leva sa tête, et se posa pleins de questions. D'abord tous ses médicaments, et maintenant elle a déménagé… Il y avait une chose qu'il voulait : c'était de revoir Lightning, et de lui parler. Quelque part, elle lui manquait, et de l'autre côté, il était vraiment inquiet… En se posant la question pourquoi il voulait tellement la revoir, et d'oublier les deux autres réponses, il trouva celle-ci : Dajh voulait aussi la revoir, donc il allait chercher son adresse pour son fils, enfin, c'est ce qu'il voulait croire…

Dans l'après-midi, Hope était allé voir Fang et Vanille, et Sazh était allé faire des courses. Il s'était dit qu'après avoir fait ça, il allait passer chez Serah et Snow pour demander au sujet de Lightning. Pour aller au magasin où il allait toujours faire ses courses, il devait passer devant un centre hospitalier. Juste quand il passa devant l'hopital, il vu Lightning sortir de la grande porte avec un dossier. Etait-ce un … dossier médical ?

-'' Salut Lightning !'' S'exclama-t-il en allant vers elle. Il regardait le dossier qu'elle tenait, en conclura que c'était vraiment un dossier médical.

-'' Salut Sazh.'' Répondit-elle simplement. Elle était trop dans ses pensées, et ne le regardait même pas en face.

-'' Ça va ?'' Demanda-t-il avec un peu d'inquiétude.

-'' Oui…Et toi ?'' Sazh remarqua quelques petites choses chez elle, comme qu'elle avait des petites larmes dans ses yeux qu'elle retenait, qu'elle était crispée, et qu'elle avait l'air un peu faible. Il voyait aussi qu'elle portait toujours un petit sac ou il y avait ses médicaments.

-'' Moi ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu fessais a l'hôpital ?'' Il la regarda, mais elle avait la tête penchée vers le bas.

-'' Lightning ?'' Appela-t-il pour que la jeune femme donne une réaction.

-'' Rien. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?'' Et voilà que sa froideur reprenait le dessous.

-'' On est amis, non ?'' Comment pouvait-elle croire que ça ne lui faisait rien ?

-'' Peut-être…'' Elle s'avança doucement pour s'en aller, mais Sazh se mettait tout le temps devant elle pour la retenir.

-'' Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''Demanda-t-elle agacé.

-'' L'autre fois quand je t'ai vu, tu avais pleins de médicaments, et maintenant encore, et tu sors de l'hôpital avec un dossier médicale. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'' Haussa-t-il le ton.

-'' Sazh…Laisse-moi…'' Elle en pouvait plus. Son médecin qui venait de dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer le travail qu'elle faisait, et qu'elle avait un problème au cœur assez grave, et maintenant Sazh qui l'embêtait…

-'' Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe !'' Cria-t-il. Il ne pouvait se retenir de crier, il voulait l'aider, savoir.

-'' Dajh aimerait te revoir. Viens avec moi chez moi.'' Changea-t-il de sujet. Mais il savait ce qu'il faisait : si elle accepté, il pourrait l'interrogé chez lui. Au fond de lui, il avait envie de passer du temps avec elle, le fait de Dajh, était seulement une petite excuse… Mais pourquoi il le voulait ? Etait-ce la beauté de cette jeune femme ? Ou peut-être il devenait fou ?

-'' C'est d'accord…'' Il la regardait avec grand étonnement, lui qui croyait qu'elle n'allait pas accepter aussi facilement, et maintenant elle avait accepté comme ça. Aussi fou qu'il pouvait paraitre, il trouvait ça étrange chez elle.

* * *

-'' Dajh est vraiment content de t'avoir vu.'' Disait Sazh à table. Le petit était déjà au lit, et les deux avaient mangé ensemble.

-'' Il est vraiment gentille.'' Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle aimerait tant vivre ici, du moins, dans une famille comme celle-ci. C'était agréable et calme, elle préféré ça que de rester toute seule… Elle mettait sa main sur sa poitrine, et sentait en un seul coup une douleur affreuse. Elle n'avait pas pris ses cachets, trop timide et gêné de les prendre devant Sazh, et surout, il allait demander pourquoi c'était.

-'' Ça va ?'' Demanda Sazh en se mettant debout et allait à cote d'elle. Elle ne répondit pas et resta dans sa position. Il mettait une main sur son épaule, voulait qu'elle faisait face à lui, mais elle ne le faisait pas.

-'' J-je…n'arrive…pas a bien…'' Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, elle n'arrivait pas à respirer normalement. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour Sazh de comprendre qu'elle n'arrivait pas respirer normalement, et il l'apporta directement un verre d'eau. La chance pour Lightning que ce n'était pas encore trop fort qu'elle s'étouffait, et que ça passait après un bon verre d'eau.

-'' Ça va ?'' Demanda-t-il un peu choqué.

-'' J-je…suis fatigué…'' Répondit-elle faiblement. Elle tomba dans les bras de Sazh, tellement épuisé.

-'' Je vais te mettre dans mon lit.'' Et il la porta dans sa chambre. Il la posa doucement dans son lit et enleva doucement ses chaussures. Puis il la couvra par sa couette, et resta a la regarder. Elle était tellement belle, se disait-il. Il passa ses doigts délicatement sur sa joue, et se disait qu'elle avait une peau très douce. Il sortit de sa chambre, et prépara tout pour passer la nuit dans le fauteuil. Lightning lui avait dit sa nouvelle adresse, et il allait la rendre visite demain, quand elle partirait. Ce n'était pas normal ce qui lui venait d'arriver ?

Au réveil, Lightning ouvra ses yeux et ne savait pas où elle se retrouvait. Elle savait seulement qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle se rappelait alors ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Sazh entra dans sa chambre, pour voir si elle était encore en train de dormir.

-'' Salut Lightning.'' Disait-il en s'approchant vers le lit. Elle était gêné, elle qui était toujours froide et dure, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait faible et son force chez Sazh.

-'' Est-ce que je dois te rapporter tes cachets avec un verre d'eau ?'' Il se doutait bien qu'elle devait prendre ses cachets, sur chaque paquets était marqué « Tous les matins. Tous les midis, et tous les soirs. » Il avait donc comprit pourquoi Lightning avait eu ce petit problème hier soir.

-'' S-si ça ne te dérange pas…'' Et Sazh partit les chercher. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait, ou même le plus petits truc. Personne ne savait quelque chose, même pas sa propre sœur.

-'' Tiens.'' Disait-il en la regardant les prendre.

-'' Merci pour tout Sazh…'' Disait-elle en souriant. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça : sourire, mais une tristesse infinie dans ses beaux yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je suis désolé que j'aie pris tellement de temps à écrire la suite! J'aie eu quelques petits soucis personnels. Mais voici chapitre 3, qui j'espère n'est pas si mauvais que je le crois. _

_Leabeleta : Merci pour ta review ! Je sais mon orthographe n'est pas superbe, et même très nul, mais je fais de mon mieux ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop décevant. _

* * *

Elle n'était pas prête de dire à Serah à propos de sa maladie. Elle venait juste de déménager avec Snow, elle était heureuse maintenant, Lightning ne voulait pas gâcher ça. Elle se prépara pour aller à l'hôpital, pour savoir son résultat. Elle en avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas entendre une mauvaise nouvelle, surtout maintenant que elle aussi avait trouvé ce petit grain de bonheur. Elle passé souvent chez Sazh, ou lui venait chez elle avec Dajh. C'était devenu agréable, de passer des soirées en compagnie d'eux, ça lui rendait heureuse. Ils jouaient des jeux ensemble avec le petit, rigolaient ensemble et parlaient de tout et de n'importe quoi. Elle ouvra sa porte pour sortir, en essayant de sortir avec un tout petit sourire. Sasz l'attendait dehors, dans sa voiture. Il allait avec elle à l'hôpital, comme il n'y avait personne qui y allait avec elle. Il était sure qu'elle était contente que quelqu'un reste auprès d'elle dans un moment si important, elle était peut-être froide, mais elle avait ses raisons de l'être. Et puis Sazh trouvait qu'elle était agréable et gentille quand on la connait bien. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien pour Lightning, il voulait que son bonheur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, il voulait juste passer plus de temps avec elle. Ce sentiment lui perturbait des fois, il voulait tout le temps passer du temps avec la jeune femme, tout jour quand elle devait partir ou lui le devait, il avait un pincement dans le cœur. Il voulait que rester après d'elle.

-''Salut Sazh. Merci de venir avec moi…'' Disait Lightning avec une voix douce. Elle semblait déjà très stressée, une chose que Sazh s'en apercevait assez vite. Il la connaissait maintenant assez bien, et pouvait vite s'en apercevoir si elle était triste, stressée ou du genre. Sur la route, Lightning ne disait rien. Elle était un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Et si elle n'avait plus que quelques mois à vivre ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devrait faire ? Elle ne voulait pas entendre une nouvelle comme ça.

-''Ne t'en fais pas Lightning, tout se passera bien.'' Disait Sazh avec un sourire. Elle ne répondit pas, et ne se tourna même pas vers lui. C'était comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Arrivé devant l'hôpital, Lightning tremblait un peu. Elle sortait de la voiture, et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Sazh marchait juste à cote d'elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Lui-même avait peur, et était stressé. Ils se sont assis dans une chambre d'attente, un moment ou Lightning voulait disparaitre. Elle n'arrivait pas à supporter ce stress, cette peur de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle, et une petite larme coula le long de sa joue, mais elle l'essuya rapidement. Sazh mettait ses bras autour de son épaule, et lui disait des choses pour lui donnait courage. Il comprenait tout à fait comment elle se sentait, car sa femme elle aussi avait un cancer d'un niveau grave. Il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

-'' Farron Claire.'' Appela un médecin. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le médecin, et Sazh resta dans la salle d'attente car il ne pouvait pas venir avec. Le sentiment qu'il ressentait maintenant, il avait déjà eu il y a 5 ans. Le jour où sa femme lui annonça qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il s'était un peu renfermer sur lui-même. Peu de temps après sa femme est mort, il a fallu du temps pour Sazh de surmonter ça, et encore maintenant il y avait des moments où il en pouvait plus. Au début il avait très peur pour son jeune fils, Dajh, il avait peur de ne pas pouvait l'élever comme il le fallait. Il se sentait incapable de l'élever seule, il se sentait incapable de réconforter son fils qui pleurer après sa mère, et incapable de retrouver l'amour. Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Lightning s'asseyait sur la chaise en face de son médecin, qui, essayait de sourire malgré son air un peu triste. Elle eut directement des pensées terrible, elle avait encore plus peur, et pourtant elle essayait de garder espoir.

-''Vos résultats…'' Commença le docteur, mais Lightning lui coupa la parole.

-'' S'il-vous plait docteur, dites-moi directement la vérité. ''Disait-elle en le regardant d'un air sérieux, elle n'avait pas envie de tourner autour du pot. Il hocha la tête.

-''Votre cancer c'est rapidement aggraver. En peu de temps, malgré les médicaments prescrit, la maladie c'est progresser d'une manière…'' Disait-il en la regardant tristement. Elle n'eut pas tout de suite une réaction, elle avait besoin du temps pour vraiment réaliser ce qu'il disait.

-''Est-ce que…je vais mourir ?'' Demanda-t-elle en bégayant. Elle avait l'impression que le monde venait de lui tomber dessus. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas etre heureuse ? Juste maintenant, quand elle venait de trouver le bonheur, quelque chose devait le lui retirer.

-''Je vais te prescrire des médicaments plus forts… Tu ne devras pas rester à l'hôpital. Les médicaments vont t'affaiblir, ça serait préférable pour vous de rester chez quelqu'un…'' Reprenait le docteur. Lightning eu encore plus peur. Elle va…s'affaiblir ? Et chez qui…elle pourrait rester ? Non, elle restera toute seule, elle y arrivera.

-''Aussi, une fois par semaine vous viendrais me voir, pour regarder le progrès de ton cancer, normalement les médicaments devrais aider… Et sinon il suivra une opération…''

* * *

-''Alors Lightning ?'' Demanda Sazh quand il voyait Lightning arriver.

-''Ramène moi chez moi…'' Répondit-elle simplement. Sazh comprenait déjà ce qu'il y avait, elle devait avoir une pas si bonne nouvelle, pour ne pas dire mauvaise.

-''Qu'est-ce que…le docteur a dit ?'' Mais elle resta muet jusqu'à la voiture. Elle n'avait pas le courage de parler, car elle savait qu'elle allait finir en sanglots. Pendant tout le trajet elle ne disait pas un mot, et Sazh avait posé plusieurs fois la même question, mais pas de réaction. Il se demanda si la laisser toute seule maintenant, était une bonne idée. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Quand il arriva devant chez Lightning, elle descenda de la voiture, sans rien dire et ouvra sa porte. Mais elle ne le referma pas en entrant, alors Sazh la suivait. Il referma la porte doucement derrière lui, et se retourna. Lightning était assise par terre, le dos vers lui. Il l'entendait pleurer, et s'approcha d'elle.

-''Lightning… Tout va bien se passer…'' Disait-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, et resta dans ses bras.

-''Je ne veux pas mourir Sazh.'' Disait-elle en sanglots en se tournant vers lui, pour lui faire face.

-''Ecoute, tout se passeras bien, d'accord ? Tu viens habiter chez moi, comme ça je pourrais prendre soin de toi.'' Lightning se sentait protéger et aimée, tout ce qu'elle avait besoin maintenant, il lui donnait. Elle cacha sa tête sur son torse, et pleura à haute voix. Sazh devait se retenir pour ne pas pleurer, il devait désormais rester fort pour elle, déjà qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens pour la réconforter, toute seule elle finira par tomber dans une sérieuse dépression. Sazh lui redonna du courage, et de la force pour se battre contre sa maladie, car elle savait elle aussi que son lui, elle serait désespérée.

* * *

_Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle genre de cancer, et je ne le ferais pas non plus. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chaque matin que Lightning se leva chez Sazh, elle essayait de paraitre heureuse, mais parfois c'était plus fort qu'elle et elle ne parlait pas, ne mangeait pas, c'était à peine si elle sortait pour aller voir sa sœur au juste pour prendre l'air. Et Sazh remarqua toujours assez vite qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il essayait toujours de la réconforter, ce qui aidait souvent, mais parfois Lightning perdait courage, ne voulait plus se battre et avait envie de mourir tout de suite au lieu de vivre cette maladie qui, peut-être, ne guérira jamais. Il était parfois très inquiet pour elle, surtout de la laisser seule, il ne voulait jamais le faire. Il avait peur qu'elle tombe évanouie ou autre chose. Il y avait un matin, ou elle devait se rendre à l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas envie, elle avait peur, elle ne voulait pas quitter sa chambre et à ce moment-là, Sasz ne pouvait rien faire. Il y avait ces moments où il ne pouvait rien faire…

-''Lightning…tu dois y aller ! Tu sais bien que c'est pour ta santé !'' Essaya-t-il de l'autre côté de la chambre de Lightning.

-''Je ne veux pas ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Ma santé est déjà pourrie ! Ça ne changera rien je te dis !'' Son cœur se serra et il commençait à craquer. Non, il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas craquer dans un moment pareil.

-''Lightning…je te comprends…mais tu dois y aller, si tu ne le fait pas pour toi, fais le pour moi alors…'' Et il y eu un grand silence pendant un moment. Elle pensa pourquoi elle devrait se faire soigner de cette maladie, si c'était pour elle, elle n'y aller même pas, mais si c'était pour Sasz…alors elle voulait y aller. Sans dire un mot, elle ouvra doucement la porte, et quand elle se retrouvait face à Sasz, elle regarda par terre, honte de lui regarder en face. Il pouvait apercevoir qu'elle avait pleuré pendant un bon bout temps.

-''Allez viens Lightning, je serais là avec toi, jusqu'à la fin…je te promets…'' Il prenait sa main en se dirigeant vers la voiture. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, donc elle resta sans dire un mot, mais l'émotion sur son visage était déjà claire pour Sasz. Pendant le trajet de la maison jusqu'à l'hôpital, elle ne pensait a rien d'autre que cette maladie. Et si la maladie ne pouvait se guérir ? Et si…on lui disait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir ? Elle se disait mentalement que la vie était tellement injuste. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter Sasz, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle…l'aimait comme son frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Il avait été là depuis le début, et il l'avait aidé jusqu'à la prendre chez lui et de lui donner une chambre. Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment profité de la vie, voilà qu'elle le regretté. Mais pourquoi ? Était-ce une punition de dieu pour toutes les mauvaises choses qu'elle avait faite et dite?  
''Sasz…'' Commença-t-elle avec une voix douce. Il venait tout juste de trouver une place sur le parking de l'hôpital, et commença lui aussi à avoir un peu de stress.  
''Oui ?''  
''Si on me dit que je vais mourir, que dois-je faire ?'' Une question qui faisait mal, une question qui faisait peur et en même temps, une question sans réponse. Non, il n'y aura pas de réponse, car cette question ne se posera jamais. Il avait décidé d'ignorer cette question, peut-être pour juste ne pas se l'a posé.  
Sans dire un mot, ils avançaient ensemble vers l'hôpital…

''Des médicaments encore plus fort…'' Voilà le résultat. Était-ce une bonne, ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Les médecins disaient que ça à chaque fois qu'elle venait ! «On va vous donner des médicaments plus fort. » Elle commençait à faire face qu'il n'y avait peut-être juste pas d'autre solution, et que la mort allait bientôt la venir chercher.  
''Je vais finir par perdre des cheveux avec ces médicaments…'' C'en était de trop, elle craqua. Elle sortit de la voiture en courant droit devant elle, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pales, son cœur qui battait, et le peu d'espoir qui venait tout juste de disparaitre. Non, Sasz n'arriva pas à sortir de la voiture pour courir après elle, il avait craqué lui aussi. C'était injuste ! Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Cette souffrance devenait lourde, tous les deux étaient fatigué de cette histoire que commençait à tout gâcher. Finalement, Sasz sorti de la voiture pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui était assise dans un petit parc. Leur cœur plein d'amour, plein de chagrin et de souffrance, devait s'aider. Ils étaient devenus dépendant chacun de l'autre, ils formaient une famille.  
''Ça fait mal cette maladie, ça fait souffrir, et on n'est pas sur de vaincre ça, mais on ne doit jamais abandonner. Tu es encore sur tes jambes, et tu as des gens qui t'aiment, alors s'il te plait, tant que tu respires, respire et bats toi prêts de moi Lightning…'' Disait en lâchant ses larmes et en prenant la jeune femme dans les bras. Une fois dans les bras, il sentit qu'elle était devenu toute maigre, sa peau qui était toute pâle et dans un sens, il pouvait ressentir sa souffrance. Comment est-ce qui vivrait s'il avait une maladie pareille ? Arriverait-il à trouver la force de se lever du lit et de s'habiller ? Surement non. Il n'aurait surement pas eu cette force comme Lightning.  
''Je dois le dire à ma sœur avant qu'il n'est trop tard.'' Disait-elle en se détachant de l'emprise de Sasz et en essuyant ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir cette terrible réalité. Elle devait se faire à l'idée que cette maladie pouvait la tuer. Elle se leva du banc pour aller rejoindre la voiture, et il la suivit. Quelque part, il était fier d'elle. Il courut vers avec un petit sourire afin d'ouvrir la porte pour elle. Elle lâcha un ri et entra dans le voiture.  
***

''Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me l'as caché !'' S'exclama Serah en se levant de la table. Lightning savait très bien qu'elle allait se fâcher, mais elle devait être prête pour annoncer ça à sa sœur. Oui, ça faisait maintenant quelques mois, mais c'était comme ça. Elle pouvait se fâcher, ça n'allait pas servir à grand-chose.  
''Tu me déçois énormément.'' Sortit de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne parte. Snow se leva pour aller rejoindre sa femme, mais s'arrêta après avoir mis quelques pas.  
''Tu caches ça pendant des mois, et maintenant que tu vas crever, tu l'annonce. Alors tu pouvais le garder à la place de rendre tout le monde malheureux !'' S'exclama-t-il en se remettant à grand pas à la poursuite de Serah. Sasz qui sa fâcha cria après le jeune marié, mais il était déjà partie.  
''Laisse Sasz, il ne le pensait pas.'' Lâcha la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir et retourner…chez Sasz. Il la suivit, toujours perplexe après de ce Snow et Serah avaient dit. Ils pouvaient être fâché de ne le savoir que maintenant, mais de la a dire des choses pareil… C'était assez blessant, surtout ce que Snow avait dit !  
***

Un mois passèrent ou Lightning n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de sa sœur ou de Snow. Elle se disait que si elle mourrait du jour au lendemain, ça ne leur ferrait rien. C'était une pensée qui blessait la jeune femme malade. Elle qui avait tout fait pas sa sœur cadette… Mais elle sortit vite de ses pensées lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir son visage était maigre et pâle, et ses cheveux… Elle regarda sa brosse elle commençait à bien perdre ses cheveux. Elle jeta la brosse contre le miroir et un morceau de glace vint le coupé sur sa joue. Des larmes comme du sang tâchèrent le carrelage beige.  
''Lightning ?'' Appela Sasz en mettant la table. Pas de réponse. Il monta alors les escaliers en croisant son fils Dajh qui jouait dans sa chambre.  
''Lightning?'' L'appela-t-il encore une fois en tapant sur la porte de la salle de bain. Mais la jeune femme ouvra la porte et elle avait essuyé ses larmes.  
''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Demanda-t-il mais il avait l'impression de revoir la veille Lightning. Elle ne répondit pas, le poussa légèrement et avait un regard glacial.  
''Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!'' S'exclama-t-il en la tournant et en s'apercevant qu'elle avait une plaie sur sa joue. Il alla alors chercher un pansement et un coton pour désinfecter la petite blessure. Il essaya de lui demander ce qu'il y avait, pourquoi elle avait cassé le miroir mais elle resta mouette. Elle ne le regardait même pas. Ils allaient alors tous les deux à table pour manger, mais elle ne regarda même ce qu'il y avait et se contenta de juste fixer droit devant elle.  
''Eh Light… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, alors dis. Ne remets pas ta coquille…'' Disait-il doucement, mais toujours pas de réponse. Elle se leva sans dire un mot, sans lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un regard et partit dans sa chambre. Elle s'asseyait par terre, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour après voir que sa main était entourée des cheveux. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'homme noir avec la coiffure afro la rejoigne. Il s'installa près d'elle, par terre en passant une main sur ses épaules. Elle s'agrippa soudainement a son pantalon et essayait de parler mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Rien n'allait. Sa crise d'hyperventilation recommence et ça faisait plus mal que d'habitude.  
''Lightning ! Calme-toi ! Je vais aller chercher…'' Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la pauvre jeune femme cracha du sang, pour ensuite en vomir. Sa vue devenait flou, elle n'entendait plus rien et elle pensa que c'était fini. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être fini… Elle pouvait voir des gens autour d'elle. Des médecins ? Et elle avait aussi pu remarquer qu'elle avait quelque chose sur la bouche, surement pour respirer. Mais ce qu'elle savait et sentait, était la main de Sasz. Sa main et sa voix qui criait de ne pas le laisser. Le laisser ? Pourquoi il criait ça ? Et c'était quoi ce bruit qui faisait d'un rythme très vite boemboemboem ? Etait-ce son cœur que commençait à battre trop vite pour ensuite s'arrêter ? Mais tout fut arrêté. Elle ne sentait plus la main de Sasz. Elle n'entendit plus sa voix. Elle… était inconsciente, ou morte, elle ne pouvait pas le dire.


End file.
